Dabble Dabble
by The Rad Writer
Summary: Drabble series with SasuSaku moments and fam interactions.


**01**

Sasuke's eyelids drifted open. The room shrouded in darkness held the creeping chill of a late spring night. He peeled the side of his face off of his upturned arm, silently peering over his bare shoulder at the mass of pink hair and flesh sprawled out beside him. Checking. Gentle fingers that had been resting ever so slightly against the hair on the back of his head slipped off as he turned. She always felt the need to touch him in some sort of way when they slept. He preferred to keep himself at a distance. It would get too hot in the middle of the night. Her small face hung over her neck like a broken doll, closed eyes turned in his direction. Soft strands of hair grazed across the upturned cheek like claw marks, her entire form rising and falling with the rhythm of her breaths. The expression on her face was gentle, in peace.

He turned his head back in a subtle motion, resting the side of his face into the crook of his arm once again. As the ends of his hair brushed against her small hand the tips of her fingers twitched, immediately resting against the back of his head once again with a gentleness that seemed akin to being in a trance. His eyelids fluttered shut at this, the sound of their breathing filling up his senses as he felt himself drift back to sleep.

A sudden whimper yanked him out of his stupor. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"... _Sasuke,_ " she mewled, and at this he whipped his head around, rising to a half-crouch and looking down at her. Her slender arm dropped against the covers. Her face was still turned toward him and lowered over her neck like a doll that had been flung into his bed. However, the centre of her face and the curves of her mouth were now crumpled, as if the doll were about to open it's green eyes and cry bewitching tears.

"...don't go..."

He watched her as the rise and fall of her chest quickened and small hands clawed at the covers. He watched as her body trembled with the inability to escape from whatever calamity her mind's eye was playing for her. He watched the hand that had pressed against him, now shifting across the covers and twisting the fabric between her fingers. Tentatively he reached down, examining her face, and slipped his hand into the smooth skin of her palm. Nimble fingers found their place between his immediately. Sasuke stared as her body relaxed with a sort of abruptness that made him wonder if she'd awoken. The tense expression seeped off her face until the look of peace had returned. Studying her sleeping form he felt the slightest urge that he might have wanted to do something more, or rather, the urge that he could do something more for her. Instead, the thought darted away as quickly as it had come because his eyes met with a pair of green crescents that peeked out at him in the darkness, half-lidded, half-conscious.

The fingers laced between his own squeezed, and the gentleness of her touch resounded with him for a moment, a quiet fascination of his. He felt his arm being pulled away from him in one gradual motion, would only watch as she raised the back of his hand to her mouth and, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, placed a silent, tender kiss. He stared at her and she stared back, her eyes reflecting almost cat-like in the subtle gradient of the moonlight. Something inexplainable had begun to form within him, light and entangled. She looked at him through her eyelashes, an expression so deeply intertwined between mixed emotions he could not decipher lay underneath the surface of her heavy gaze. Then her eyes widened and the message dematerialized. The warm contact of her lips against his skin disappeared and with a gasp of a breath she released his hand. Lips parted, skin taught, eyes moist. He presumed the blood had also rushed to her face by now in her body's response, as was often the case when she made that expression. Lips still parted, but without an utterance of a word, she whirled her body in the opposite direction where the moonlight was more abundant. Sasuke stared at her retreated back, surprise etched onto his face. The slightest tinge of heat creeped up his neck as her reaction carried unto him the true intimacy of their moment. He lowered himself back into bed, returning to his previous position facing the opposite side where the moonlight was less abundant and the darkness more forgiving. The silence stretched on for a minute or two. He tuned into the sound of her breathing and could tell she was still awake. It would be troublesome if she were to have another nightmare while he was sleeping. Glancing behind him Sasuke turned himself around to face her. He watched her rigid form. Then, deliberately, he closed the gap between them. As he pressed his bare front to her back - the heat clinging to him as it always did - he felt her entire body stiffen. His heart rate annoyingly quickened. With a pause, he clasped his hand on the narrow curve of her waist, warmth spreading through his palm. Without a thought and without a sound Sasuke slid his arm around her frame and slipped his hand into hers once again. She didn't respond at first, but gradually, her fingers found their place between With their close proximity he inadvertently breathed in the rosy, warm scent of her hair. For a moment, the mixed look in her eyes flashed before his own, and for a moment, he thought he somewhat understood. Her body had started to rise and fall with the rhythm of long, deep breaths again. Then, with his hand bound to the figure beside him, for the first time in a long time, Sasuke drifted back to sleep not to wake until the morning.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sasuke and Sakura always manage to give each other what they need even when they don't know what exactly that need is. It's just what their couple is. I don't know if Sasuke was out of character or not to you guys here, I guess you could say I'm still trying to figure out my take on who he is, what he's like, etc. I'm sure I'll get it eventually. :p Tbh something about this story still feels incomplete so I feel like I'll end up coming back to it later, I was just excited to get something out there since it's been so long.

Anyways this is a drabble series that will be including many random one-shots of the interactions between SasuSaku and also their numerous potential children. So yes there will be OC's but granted it's only because the potential reactions between these two and different types of children is too great for me to not imagine and plan out hahaha.

It's been a while since I interacted with so I guess that's why I'm talking so much lmao. Anyways, y'all know what to do.

Fave, review, etc. to show your support. :)


End file.
